


❝there's . . . only one bed?❞

by orphan_account



Series: jimon drabbles (ᵔᴥᵔ) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, hotel shenanigans, simon's french really isn't formidablé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ↳ simon and jace get paired up to share a hotel room— but yeah, that doesn't really work out, does it?[ jimon + ‘there's only one bed . . . ?’ ]





	❝there's . . . only one bed?❞

**Author's Note:**

> jimon + ❝there's . . . only one bed?❞

“There’s . . . only one bed,” Simon says, slowly, nearly breaking his neck scanning the room with the hope of another bed magically appearing.

“I can see that. I happen to have eyes, too,” Jace responds dryly, dropping his large bag beside the bed— the bag falling down with a loud _clang!_ because of the weapons the blonde just _had_ to take with him. Jace flops down on the bed, claiming a side already, seemingly having no problem with this bedsharing issue.

Simon, who's been oggling Jace since the moment they'd met and had recently come to terms with the fact that he might just like the bloke _like that_ , can clearly tell this will end in certain death. 

“No, I mean, there’s only one bed. That’s . . .” The bed looks awfully small, too. Simon swallows.

Izzy had decided that the lot of them they needed a well deserved vacation and the girls chose France of all places. Both Izzy and Magnus are amazing with languages, and Simon believes that this was a convenient way to woo their lovers. 

“Reckon I can get my own room if I ask downstairs?” Simon asks, mostly to himself.

Jace snorts. “Well, while you were snooping around in the Lobby, the receptionist couldn’t even utter a simple ‘Hello’. Magnus had to speak to her in French. So, yeah, good luck with that.” 

Simon pulls a face, offended, “Excusé moi! I’ll have you know my French is totally formidablé.” 

“I bet the only thing you can say is ‘voulez vous coucher avec moi,’ because of that one song,” Jace argues, a smug smile on his face. 

“First of all, the fact that you don’t even know the name of this legendary song scars me, yes. And secondly, va te faire foutre, man,” Simon sends Jace the finger, so the blonde, who’s French is close to nonexistent, guesses what bullshit the other boy must have spewed his way. 

Jace rolls his eyes and points towards the door, “Go ahead, Monsieur Vice President. Woo the receptionist. I’ll warm up the bed.”

 

⠀⠀Simon returns back to their room fifteen minutes later, his face red with anger and his hands balled into fists. The receptionist could indeed not speak English and his _formidablé_ French vocabulary didn't bring him very far either.

Asking to swap rooms with the others is also a very bad idea— Alec would kill him in his sleep, Magnus would turn him back into a rat for taking Alec away from him, things are still awkward with Clary, things are still awkward between Clary and Jace, too, so really Simon has no option but to sleep with Jace.

The Shadowhunter looks up when Simon opens the door, the same smug smile still plastered on his face. “Ah, chéri, I take it went well.” 

Simon points a judgemental finger at the Shadowhunter, “If you snore— I swear to God.”


End file.
